Probes that incorporate more than one transducer array are known. For example, a 1994 model of the Toshiba biplane endocavity transducer incorporates linear imaging elements and axial imaging elements to offer a choice of views without transducer repositioning. B&K Medical Model 8558 bi-plane imaging transducer incorporates a linear ultrasound array and a 110.degree. convex ultrasound array to allow for switching from longitudinal to transverse imaging and vice versa. In addition, the Acuson ER7B endorectal biplane transducer integrates a 128 element radial phased array which provides 150.degree. of radial phased array coverage with a separate longitudinal array of 128 elements. These known probes allow different two dimensional views to be obtained from the different arrays.
Attempts have been made to construct three-dimensional images using a probe with a linear array by collecting multiple two dimensional image data frames along with relative positional information among the image data frames so that these image frames could be subsequently assembled into a three dimensional volume to form the desired three dimensional reconstruction. The relative positional information was acquired by externally rotating the probe while trying to maintain angular control. Such manual techniques are slow and cumbersome and therefore have many drawbacks. Thus, these probes have not been successfully used to construct three dimensional images.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an ultrasonic probe that allows three dimensional images to be constructed of the region examined by the probe in a precise and facile manner.